Lawn Mowing Troubles
by mariskafan2012
Summary: Bella decides to mow the lawn. But when she keeps getting hurt, what does Edward do about it? One-shot. B/E fluff.


**BPOV**

"Bella, have you ever even mowed a lawn before?" Edward asked me.

Edward and I were at my house. Charlie had left for work this morning and wasn't due back back home for another few hours. Me and Edward spent the whole morning watching movies in the living room. After we finished the third movie I suggested that we go for a walk. But when we got outside I was so shocked at how long the grass in the front yard was. It nearly reached my ankles! How has I not noticed that before? So without saying a word to Edward I walked straight to the garage and pulled out the lawn mover.

"No, but how hard could it be?" I answered his question.

Pretty hard, I'd decided after about a minute staring at it. How the heck do you start this thing?

As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward walked over and stood beside me. He grabbed the handle and pulled hard once until the lawn mower roared to life.

"Make sure you hold this down" he said gesturing to the red bar he was pressing into the handle of the lawn mower.

"Got it" I told him. And I placed my hand next to his on the bar waiting for him to get go. When he didn't, I looked up at his face to find his eyes filled with concern.

"What?" I asked him, suddenly worried.

"Be careful" he told me with so much sincerity I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Are you honestly worried about me cutting the grass? What do you think is gonna happen? I'm gonna run over my own foot with the lawn mower?" I asked sarcastically, still laughing.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about" he said seriously. "There's a giant spinning blade under that thing and plenty of tree roots for you to trip over. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I snorted. I was kind of insulted that Edward thought so little of my abilities. Not that I would ever let him know it.

"I think I can handle it" I told him, nudging his hand off the handle and bumping him with my hip to get him to move. Not that it did any good, but he knew what I wanted so he hesitantly moved out of the way. Once the path was clear I began to walk the mower to the end of the yard, creating the first row of short, clean cut grass.

"See? Easy" I said to Edward who was still standing right next to me. He just grunted his reply, more in acknowledgment that I had spoken than in agreement.

I continued to cut the grass without conflict for the next few minutes, creating another two rows of short grass. Edward was still following closely beside me, his eyes glancing between me and the mower repeatedly. I could practically feel the tension rolling off of his body.

"Edward!" I yelled his name, stopping the lawn mower in its tracks. "Would you please relax? You're making me nervous just just watching me like that. Why don't you go sit on the porch? I'll only be a few more minutes."

I could see him open his mouth to object so I quickly put a pleading look on my face, causing him to pause and close his mouth. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. The kiss was quick, but it still sent an electric shock down my spine that traveled to every nerve ending in my body. I would never grow tired of this man kissing me.

"Be careful" he told me again as he let go of my waist and walked quickly to the front porch. Then he turned and sat on the top step and continued to stare at me with anxious eyes.

_Just hurry up and finish the lawn so you can go be with your amazing boyfriend_ I thought to myself. I was still too dazed to realize that I was moving again. When I got the control back in my body though, I was about two inches away from face planting into a tree. I had to slam my feet into the ground to come to a complete stop in time. The abruptness of my stop left my knees wobbly and I could feel my legs give out beneath me. Right before my butt hit the ground though I felt a pair of iron arms grab me and pull me back to my feet.

"Thanks" I said with an embarrassed chuckle. I turned back to the lawn mower. During my fall I had let go of the bar and the mower shut off. _Damn. Now how did Edward start it again?_ I reached for the handle that Edward had pulled on earlier and gave it a tug. Nothing. I tried again but it still wouldn't start. After my failed attempts I grew increasingly aware that Edward was still standing next to me, arms still clutching my waist, watching me.

"Edward" I breathed, pointing to the handle. He looked at me exasperated. "Bella, why don't you let me finish the grass?"

"No, I'm gonna do it." I replied stubbornly. "Can you please just start this thing?" Edward sighed and bent over to grab the handle. After one graceful tug the mower growled beneath us.

"Thank you" I said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now sit", I pointed back to the porch.

Edward slumped his shoulders and with another sigh, he walked slowly back to the porch.

I turned away from him and back to the lawn mower. _Alright, no more of that _I thought to myself. _Go around the tree, not through it Bella._ I slowly turned the mower to the side of the tree and made my way around it.

_Ouch!_ I screamed in my head. I had run over a thick tree root and piece of the bark jumped out and cut into my bare shin. I didn't want to alarm Edward by screaming so I just shouted profanities in my head. I hadn't realized I'd stopped moving though. And that I involuntarily reached down to rub my shin, that was now trickling a small amount of blood.

"Bella. Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask anxiously from the porch.

I turned my head quickly to him with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then I walked the mower to the end of the yard, completing another row. When I turned around to start another row up the lawn, I heard Edward gasp.

"You're bleeding Bella!"

"Edward it's fine. Don't worry about it." _Yeah right that'll happen._

Then Edward disappeared into the house at vampire speed and and returned seconds later with my very over used first-aid kit. He walked over to me and knelt by my legs, grabbing the back of my calf and examining my shin. He reached into the kit and pulled out a cotton ball and hydrogen peroxide. He wiped it over my cut a few times and then took out a bandage and secured it around my now-clean cut.

"Thanks" I told him again with another embarrassed chuckle.

"Bella, one more incident and you're gonna be taking my place on the porch while I finish the lawn."

I just glared at him with a 'the hell you will' look on my face. And he smiled back with a 'don't tempt me' look on his.

Once he was gone, staring at me from the porch again, I resumed cutting the grass. I was about halfway done with the yard now. _Just don't hurt yourself anymore_ I repeated over and over in my head. I was coming really close to a giant bush. _Around it, not through it. Come on Bells._ I turned the mower in time and made it around the bush. But I didn't escape unharmed. The bristles on the side of the bush scraped my arm and left shallow scratches on my pale skin.

"Shoot" I moaned, and let go of the mower with one hand to rub my scathed arm.

"That's it Bella" Edward said and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was off the porch again and making his way over to me.

"No Edward! I can do it. Go away"

"Bella, I cannot just sit there and watch you hurt yourself. It's unbearable." Then he grabbed the handle of the lawn mower and lightly nudged my arm to get me to let go. I just stood there and glared at him. No way was I gonna give in. When he saw that I wasn't going to let go, he wrapped one arm around me and lifted me up, forcing me to let go, then he put me down out of reach of the mower.

I glowered at him and with a huff I walked to the front porch and sat down on the step. I was determined to stay mad at him until he was finished with the lawn. Hell, maybe even the rest of the day. After a few minutes of staring at my own feet, the lawn mower suddenly shut off. At first I thought he was done, but when I looked up I let out a small gasp.

Edward was taking his shirt off! When he looked at my face he flashed me my favorite crooked smile and threw his light gray shirt at me. I caught it without even looking away from him. Oh my God he's perfect. I continued to stare at his bare chest while he restarted the lawn mower. His muscles flexed in the most amazing way. I couldn't look away from him while he finished the yard. He was done in minutes and then he pushed the mower back into the garage. He walked back to the porch and sat beside me on the step. He leaned down and kissed me gently. Then he pulled away, too soon as always, and reached for his shirt. I gripped it tighter against my chest, not wanting him to have it back.

"Bella, are you holding my shirt hostage?" he asked and laughed to himself. All I could do was nod like an idiot. Then I wrapped my hand into his hair and kissed him again, forgetting entirely that I was supposed to be mad at him. If Edward wanted to mow the lawn bare chested, who was I to object?

**T****HE END!**

**_hehehe did you like it? I just thought this would be kind of funny. I was mowing the lawn the other day and I kept hurting myself too. The only thing I could think of is that I wanted an Edward to come and help me out :) haha_**

_**Review!**_


End file.
